Her
by just your regular fangirl
Summary: Brendan thinks about May, and the two of them talk about their memories of their journeys. Hoennshipping one-shot.


**AN: **I attempt to write a Hoennshipping one-shot, because I'm shipping trash. (Warning you - I can't write good romance stuff, because it sometimes turns out terribly unrealistic and a lot of the time too cheesy, unfortunately) Um..this is my first attempt at a romance one-shot thing, so I'm hoping my future one-shots will be better than this one. :)

* * *

**Her: A Hoennshipping One-shot**

They sat on the beach, watching the sunset, with their hands intertwined. Their pokemon sat silently near them, not wanting to disturb the moment. The waves lapped quietly at the sand, over and over again.

Slowly, the sun went down. When it did, both trainers turned to look at each other. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and May offered Brendan a grin.

Finally, and wordlessly, their lips met. It was a short and sweet kiss, but to Brendan, brought many memories of their journey back.

Before he'd met May, he'd been intent on one thing - beating the league, and becoming the strongest. But after she came into his life, he realized that becoming the best wasn't what life was all about. He found that he really enjoyed her company, even though at first he'd been disappointed that she wasn't a guy.

Brendan ended up falling for her. Falling hard. The dream of becoming the best wasn't his only dream anymore. May had become part of it.

* * *

_Brendan checked the contents of his backpack, making sure everything he needed was there. "Looks like everything's in order...pokemon ready...I think I'm set to go."_

_He zipped up his backpack, slung it onto his back, and adjusted his white hat quickly. Then he turned to face the stairs, and to his surprise, spotted a girl standing there. She was a little shorter than him with blue eyes and brown hair, tied back in a ponytail with bangs framing her face. There was a red bow tied in her hair, and she looked slightly shy as she met his gaze._

_"Who are you?" Brendan questioned. He vaguely remembered his mother telling him that there would be a gym leader's kid moving in next door, but he'd assumed it would be a guy._

_"I'm May," said the girl, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"So you just moved in, right? I'm Brendan," he added. "I, uh, heard from dad - Professor Birch - that you were the kid of a gym leader, so I kinda assumed you were a guy..."_

_"I get that a lot," laughed May, but Brendan noticed she was looking at him with an uncomfortable smile on her face. He decided to quickly change the topic._

_"Hey, you don't have a pokemon," he acknowledged. "Do you want me to go catch you one?" As May's eyes brightened, he suddenly remembered he had to go to Route 103 to do research for his dad._

_"Oh, right...sorry, I'm supposed to help my dad with some research," Brendan said quickly. "Sorry...some other time, okay?"_

_May nodded, looking a bit disappointed, but let him go._

* * *

"Remember the first time we met?" asked Brendan, breaking the silence. They were still holding hands, and May looked over and smiled.

"Yup. You thought I would've been a guy," she said, shaking her finger at him. "Tsk tsk. What a nice way to make your neighbour feel welcome. I think you need some lessons on proper etiquette."

"Oh come on," said Brendan, trying not to smile. "I was just being honest. Isn't is good to be honest, Maple?"

"Sometimes, Birch," answered May teasingly. "But that? That was _not_ the time to be honest."

"Yeah it was," said Brendan, laughing. "At least you knew my true feelings about you, right?"

"Dummy," teased May, poking him. They laughed together, and Brendan's mind went to the time they'd seen each other on a Route 102.

* * *

_"May!" Brendan called out, seeing his neighbour ahead on Route 102. She was almost at Petalburg City, and he ran towards her._

_May turned, and seeing him, smiled. "Hey, Brendan."_

_"How's it going?" Brendan asked, stopping beside her. "I hope you've been practicing your sneaking skills," he added, smiling._

_"I'll have you know I've become quite a pro," May said, smirking._

_Brendan opened his mouth to respond, but he saw something in the corner of his eye and he looked up to see a Beautifly flying above their heads. More Beautiflies followed the first one, and he gasped in delight._

_"Whoa! Check that out, May!" Brendan grinned. She turned to follow his gaze, and gasped as well. The group of Beautiflies flew right into Petalburg City, and Brendan turned back to look at May._

_"Seeing them like that...it's weird, but it makes me feel warm inside...you know?" Brendan said without thinking. He then realized how dumb that sounded, and his cheeks warmed. "Um...never mind what I just said."_

_May laughed, but didn't tease him. "Well...we're pretty close, aren't we? Petalburg, here we come!" she cheered._

_"Norman's the gym leader of Petalburg, right?" Brendan asked May. When she nodded in clarification, he went on. "I'm thinking of challenging him once I train up a my pokemon a bit more. Anyways...catch ya later, May!" he said, and ran off in the direction of Petalburg, waving back at her._

* * *

"Do you remember the Beautiflies on Route 102?" Brendan asked May curiously.

May thought for a second, then smiled. "I do. Remember your reaction to those Beautiflies?" she asked him. "I remember you said the stupidest thing...something about feeling warm inside when you saw them."

Brendan's cheeks warmed. "Shut up," he muttered, laughing. "We were different back then, okay?"

May gave a nostalgic sigh. "Yeah. We had no idea it would be up to us to save the world," she added, smiling. "Not once, but two times. First Team Magma shenanigans, then that whole Deoxys-meteor-Rayquaza thing."

"It was mostly you, though," Brendan admitted. "I was, like...the _sidekick_. The trusty sidekick," he joked.

"Speaking of sidekicks..." May trailed off. "Remember that fight we fought together at Meteor Falls? Against Team Magma?"

* * *

_Brendan stood bravely in front of the Team Magma grunt and Tabitha, the admin, staring them down. He knew he had to take both of them on if May didn't show up, and maybe he was capable of that, but deep down, half of him really wished May would come._

_The other half didn't, because he wanted May to stay safe._

_"Brendan!" he heard a voice cry out. It sounded like May. He turned around to see the brunette girl running towards him, and relief coursed through him. She stopped right by him, catching her breath. Tabitha tensed, and narrowed his eyes._

_"So...there's two of them, and two of us," Brendan muttered to May. "Battle alongside me?"_

_May nodded, a determined look in her eyes. "Of course."_

_Tabitha laughed suddenly, making Brendan jump in surprise. "Isn't that amusing?" He mocked. "Is it really your intention to oppose me, a Team Magma Admin, just the two of you?" The female grunt behind him smirked as well. The sight sent anger rushing through Brendan._

_"We'll see how amused you are when we're done with you," Brendan retorted, clenching his fists. This made Tabitha laugh again._

_"Mm...very well then. Let me show how terrifying adults can be!" said the admin, beckoning the grunt forward. May glared at Tabitha, and for a moment Brendan thought how glad he was that glare wasn't directed at him._

_"Fine, bring it on!" May said, grabbing a pokeball from her belt._

* * *

"They - Tabitha and the grunt, I mean - they weren't very strong, were they?" Brendan mused. "I don't remember any of our pokemon being knocked out."

He was being honest, but May smiled. "Are you sure, Brendan? If I remember correctly, your Shroomish fainted to Tabitha's Numel."

"Really?" Brendan began, but then he remembered. His Shroomish had been knocked out by the Numel's Lava Plume or some other fire attack, because he'd forgotten to switch his Shroomish out. He vaguely remembered that now. "How do you remember these things?" he asked May incredulously.

"I dunno, well, maybe I keep track of every time something embarrassing happens to you," May responded, with an innocent tone of voice. Brendan gaped at her, and she added with a smirk, "Just maybe, you know. Not guaranteeing anything..."

"May!" Brendan protested, cheeks turning pink. "Are you serious? Do you have, like, a notebook or something? And write stuff like 'today, at Meteor Falls, Brendan forgot to switch out his Shroomish against a Numel and it fainted'?"

May laughed, and reached over to poke him. "Maybe. But I also remember that time when you fought me at Lilycove and insisted that you weren't there to buy dolls."

"A-are you actually keeping track of all this stuff, or do you just have an amazing memory?" Brendan stuttered. "Cause it's not fair, Maple. You only remember the embarrassing stuff."

* * *

_Brendan left the Lilycove Shopping with a big grin on his face. He'd just been shopping, and he'd bought a few pokedolls for his secret base. There'd been a lot of them on sale, so he'd picked up a Swablu pokedoll, an Azurill pokedoll, and a Skitty pokedoll. Now they were tucked safely in his backpack._

_"Brendan!" he heard a voice call. He turned to see May running towards him. She stopped right next to him, smiling. "How's it going?"_

_"Pretty good," Brendan said, nodding. "Have you come to do some shopping too?" He gestured towards the department store. "My dad asked me to pick up some things for him." May's eyes landed on his backpack, where the head of his new Swablu pokedoll was peeking out. His eyes widened in embarrassment, and he stuttered quickly, "But i-it's not like I'm here to buy dolls or anything, r-right?"_

_May laughed, but didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled at him teasingly. Brendan's cheeks turned pink, and he tried to cover up his embarrassment. "A-anyways, it's been a while since we last saw each other," he said, trying to sound confident. "How about a battle to see who's been raising their Pokemon better?"_

_"You're on," May responded, grinning as she grabbed a pokeball from her belt. Brendan grabbed his Swellow's pokeball and grinned determinedly back at her._

* * *

"And I won that fight," May said, smiling. "Finished off your Breloom with my Blaziken."

"I don't think I've ever won once against you," Brendan admitted, embarrassed. "No wonder you became champion."

"It was a hard fight," she responded, looking thoughtful. "I didn't think I would've been able to defeat Steven at that time. I was panicking after his mega Metagross took down two of my pokemon. It was a wonder we managed to defeat him."

"And you haven't been defeated since," Brendan added, grinning. "Looks like you're still the strongest, champ. You beat my dream."

* * *

_Brendan ran towards the champion's room, desperate to find May before she fought Steven. He wanted to wish her good luck. His father, Professor Birch, ran behind him, trying to catch up._

_"Woah! Slow down there, son!" he heard his father call out._

_"Sorry, dad, but I really want to wish her good luck!" Brendan called back to his father._

_He reached the door. It was already open, and Brendan ran in to see May standing in front of Steven. Both of them turned, looking surprised to see him there._

_"May," Brendan panted. "Before you challenge the champion, I'd like to - "_

_He broke off, seeing that May looked triumphant but also tired. "Wait...you couldn't have - did you defeat the champion _already_?"_

_May nodded, and Brendan gaped at her._

_"See Brendan, what did I tell you?" said Professor Birch, panting as he caught up to Brendan. "I told you May would be fine."_

_"Yeah...well, I..." Brendan couldn't think of what to say next. His dad turned to face May, and said, "When you defeated your father in Petalburg, May, I thought perhaps you had a chance. But to think you've actually become the champion...oho!"_

_"Congratulations, May..." Brendan added. He wanted to hug her, but he felt that would be awkward and unnecessary, so he settled for a smile. He felt his heart soar when May returned his smile._

_"Come now, Hoenn's new champion," said Steven. "Follow me."_

_He walked up the stairs leading into the Hall of Fame. May followed, and Brendan tried to. Steven stopped at the top of the stairs and said, "I'm sorry, but only a trainer who has successfully defeated the champion is allowed in the Hall of Fame. You'll have to wait outside with the Professor."_

_Brendan's heart sank. "Oh...well, rules are rules, right?"_

_He fell silent as May and Steven left the room._

_"I'll be heading back to Littleroot now," Professor Birch said. "Would you like to come with me, or wait for May?"_

_"I...I'd like to wait for May, dad," said Brendan quietly. The professor smiled knowingly, but didn't question it. Once he had left, Brendan waited in silence. The minutes ticked by, and finally May came out and down the stairs._

_"Brendan?" she sounded surprised. "You're still here?"_

_"I, uh...well, since we started our journey together, maybe we should end it together, too," Brendan blurted, not being able to stop the blush on his cheeks. He saw the faintest hint of a blush on May's cheeks as she smiled in return._

_"D-don't go trying to read anything into it, though!" He added quickly._

_May laughed. "Alright, let's go. Back to Littleroot Town."_

* * *

"Come on, you're pretty strong too," May said, nudging Brendan. "Don't give yourself less credit than you deserve. I might have to rethink dating you if you keep thinking like that."

"W-we're dating?" Brendan spluttered. Well, sure, they _had_ just kissed, but he'd been unsure what would happen afterwards. May laughed. "Oh, so you don't want to date me?"

"That's not - I didn't mean - "

May silenced him by giving him a peck on his cheek.

The sun had fully set now, and the sky had turned dark. May looked over at him, meeting his gaze with a grin.

"So are we dating or what?" she teased him.

"We are," Brendan clarified, "unless you get demoted from your title of champion." He said this as seriously as he could.

"I promise you I won't be," May told him, laughing. "Not anytime soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You're a hundred percent sure?"

"_Two_ hundred percent sure."

"That doesn't apply to the question."

"It does now."

They kept talking until the stars came out, before they finally had to leave to go back home.


End file.
